Lumbricusgåtan
by Cave Trouble
Summary: Mystiska försvinnanden äger rum på Hogwarts. Detektiven Raymond Shiner från Mysteredepartementet kallas in för att ta reda på sanningen. Baserad på "Romeo och Julia".


"Vår dotter är försvunnen och ni säger att ni inte kan göra någonting?" skrek en ilsken mansröst med stark svensk brytning.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, mr Hilton, men Professor Dumbledore är bortrest och så länge inte han är här finns det inget vi kan göra", replikerade Professor McGonagall sakligt.

"Jag visste att det var en dålig idé!" sade ännu en mansröst. "Vi skulle inte ha skickat henne till den här gudsförgätna skolan, vi skulle ha skickat henne till den där i Ryssland istället! Där tar de minsann inte in en massa smutsskallar!"

"Ni får vara så vänliga att gå härifrån nu. Vi lovar att göra allt vi kan för att hjälpa er att hitta er dotter _så snart vi kan_", fortsatte McGonagall.

Äntligen blev det tyst. Skyler Westlake, som avlyssnat hela samtalet mellan paret Hilton och professor McGonagall drog en lättnadens suck. Tidigare på dagen hade även paret McDougal varit där i ett ärende angående deras försvunne son men deras utbrott var ingenting jämfört med paret Hilton.

"Och vilken rätt har du till att stå här och tjuvlyssna, miss Westlake?"

Skyler stelnade till. Hon hade inte märkt att McGonagall smugit upp bakom henne. Dock fann hon sig snabbt.

"Jag tror jag vet en som kan lösa alla mystiska saker som hänt här på Hogwarts den senaste tiden", sade hon kvickt.

"Och med 'mystiska saker' menar du…?" frågade McGonagall och gav henne en misstänksam blick.

"Daggmaskarna, mystiska försvinnanden… allting!" förklarade Skyler ivrigt. Hennes fluffiga blå hår såg ut som stålull i den starka majsolen och hennes cybergoggles blänkte. McGonagall studerade den konstiga flickan en stund och undrade om hon verkligen kunde vara till någon hjälp. Hon tvivlade starkt, men nickade ändå. Miss Westlake var trots allt duktig i skolan.

"Berätta mer, miss Westlake."

* * *

På mysteriedepartementet var det full fart som vanligt – även om detta inte syntes. En utomstående skulle ha trott att stället var övergivet. Raymond Shiner – en ung och stilig trollkarl med svart vågigt hår i en frisyr som förde tankarna till tidigt 1800-tal – satt fördjupat i några pergament. Han kom ingenstans! Han hade flera gånger vädjat till Cornelius Fudge att få lite mer luft och ljus till avdelningen, dock utan resultat. Såklart att ett mysteriedepartement skulle se mörkt och mystiskt ut! Det gick inte att tänka i det här klimatet. Han suckade och föste papprena åt sidan. Arbetsdagen var äntligen slut och nu skulle han hem till sin lilla etta i utkanten av London. Just som han skulle lämna rummet blev han avbruten av en arbetskamrat som snabbt kom gående med en stor brun uggla på armen.

"Ray! En uggla till dig, den kom just!"

Raymond kände genast igen ugglan som en av ugglorna från Hogwarts, skolan där han studerat fram tills för tre år sedan. Vad kunde de vilja honom? Han tog emot meddelandet, sade åt sin arbetskamrat att ge ugglan lite belöning och vecklade sedan upp lappen. Han läste den två gånger och kände med en gång hur hans gamla lust för att lösa mysterier började bubbla i mellangärdstrakten. Han log brett och sprang till fikarummet.

"Jag har fått ett mysterium att lösa! På Hogwarts! Någon annan får ta över de där pergamenten!"

Han var lyckligare än någonsin. Äntligen! Ett riktigt mysterium! Hans arbetskamrater stirrade snopet efter honom när han nästan skuttade därifrån.

* * *

"Ray! Ray!"

Raymond kände igen rösten, även om den nu tillhörde en 15-årig ung kvinna och inte den 12-åriga flicka som han lärt känna. Han hade tagit kvasten ända från London och susade nu ner mot Hogwarts, och landade elegant framför sin gamla kamrat.

"Sky!" utbrast han, och hans allvarliga ansikte brast upp i ett leende. "Så trevligt att se dig!"

"Åh, Ray, jag har saknat dig så mycket!" ropade Skyler.

"Du bär i alla fall dina goggles på huvudet nu för tiden" påpekade Ray. "Nu slipper jag känna att jag står och pratar med en stor insekt."

"Men tyst!" sade Skyler generat.

Det blev pinsamt tyst en stund. De hörde fåglarna kvittra och en svag vind gled förbi. Raymond kände pulsen sakta gå ner i normaltakt efter den snabba flygfärden. Just som det började bli lite väl pinsamt tyst kom professor McGonagall gående.

"Välkommen, mr Shiner! När miss Westlake här nämnde ditt namn förstod jag inte varför jag inte kommit att tänka på dig med en gång! Jag hoppas att det inte blir allt för mycket besvär med ditt jobb på ministeriet på grund av allt det här?"

"Nejdå!" försäkrade Raymond. "Jag blir ändå bara satt på en massa olösta fall som ingen bryr sig om längre, jag kände mig helt förlorad tills jag fick ert meddelande."

"Det låter bra", sade McGonagall kort. "Får jag föreslå att du och miss Westlake tar hand om det här? Jag har fullt upp och hinner tyvärr inte hjälpa er."

"Det låter bra, professorn!" sade Raymond artigt och bugade sig. McGonagall skakade leende på huvudet åt hans överdrivna artighet innan hon försvann in i slottet.

* * *

"Få se om jag har fattat det här rätt", började Raymond efter att ha hört Skylers historia. "Två elever; Julian McDougal och Rachel Hilton, är spårlöst försvunna?"

Skyler nickade ivrigt.

"Och TRE elever är förvandlade till daggmaskar?" fortsatte Raymond misstroget. Sånt här hade de aldrig hållit på med när _han _var elev här!

"Ja, dom är uppe i sjukhusflygeln om du vill hälsa på dem! David Ellroy, Susie Rodriguez och Pierre L'amour" sade Skyler. "Men Ray, berätta! Hur är det att jobba på mysteriedepartementet? Saknar du Hogwarts nånting?"

"Tyvärr Sky, jag är rädd att vi inte har tid att prata om det nu", sade Raymond beklagande.

Skyler blev besviken. Hon och Raymond hade ju varit så bra vänner innan Raymond slutat på skolan. Nu kändes det nästan som om de var främlingar. Nåväl, de fick i alla fall jobba med ett mysterium tillsammans, precis som förr. Det var bättre än ingenting. De satt tysta en stund.

"Det måste väl finnas någon som vi kan förhöra i samband med det här?" sade Raymond till slut. "Vet du någon som hade ett finger med i spelet här?"

"Nej", mumlade Skyler.

"Vi får tänka lite då!" fortsatte Raymond utan att tappa gnistan. "Vad behövs för att man ska kunna förvandla någon till daggmask? Tar du reda på det, assistent Westlake?"

Skyler kunde inte låta bli att le, varefter hon reste sig upp och gjorde honnör.

"Ja, sir!"

Sedan sprang hon iväg till skolbiblioteket.

* * *

Raymond visste inte riktigt hur han skulle börja med det här mysteriet, så medan han funderade tog han en liten promenad i skolkorridorerna. Plötsligt krockade han med någon.

"Ursäkta, ursäkta!" sade han och märkte att den andra personen sade exakt samma sak exakt samtidigt. De tittade på varandra och brast i skratt.

"Raymond, vad gör du här?" utbrast Remus Lupin glatt överraskat.

"Jag har fått ett fall att lösa här", svarade Raymond överväldigat. "Men vad gör _du_ här om jag får fråga? Jag trodde inte du fick jobba här?"

"Jag vet, men jag var tvungen att rycka in ändå", sade professor Lupin. "Det var så många som ville läsa Försvar mot svartkonster i tillval så de var tvungna att ha en lärare till."

"Det är ju underbart!" Raymond motstod frestelsen att krama om sin gamle favoritlärare. Det skulle nog inte passa sig riktigt. Han antog att han fick lägga sina gamla men nu återuppväckta känslor för honom åt sidan. Istället samlade han åter tankarna kring mysteriet.

"Har du hört något om de mystiska försvinnandena och daggmaskarna?" frågade han affärsmässigt.

Lupin tvekade en stund. Raymond såg i hans ögon hur han gick igenom och övervägde olika saker – skulle han säga något eller inte? Hur viktiga var hans upplysningar för fallet? Tillslut såg Raymond hur läraren bestämde sig för något och han väntade spänt på svaret.

"Ja, jag vet både det ena och det andra", sade Lupin dröjande. "Dock har jag fått saker berättade för mig i förtroende, men jag ska försöka delge er så mycket jag kan. Vi kan sitta på mitt kontor, om herrn behagar?"

Raymond bugade sig lätt som tack, och följde sedan med Lupin till kontoret.

* * *

Samtidigt var Skyler i full fart med att bläddra igenom bok efter bok av förvandlingar. Hon hade trott att daggmaskförvandlingen skulle vara lätt att hitta men så var inte fallet. Dock hittade hon en mängd andra konstiga förvandlingar. Varför fanns aldrig det man letade efter? Hon stönade högt och föll ihop över bordet.

"Ta inte upp hela bordet, unga fröken!" sade plötsligt en mycket snorkig röst. Såklart tillhörde den Tom Branston, en dryg och elak Hufflepuffprefekt.

"Ursäkta då, mr _Perfekt_", muttrade hon. "Har du inget bättre för dig än att gå och klaga på hur folk sitter?"

"Jag har faktiskt ett mysterium att lösa", förkunnade Tom malligt.

"Ja men det har jag med, jag är Raymond Skylers assistent!" skröt Skyler. Hon njöt av att se hur Tom ryckte till när hon nämnde Raymonds namn. Raymond hade också gått i Hufflepuff och han och Tom hade aldrig riktigt kommit överens, och nu visste hon att Tom var smått avundsjuk på Raymond och hans statusjobb vid ministeriet. Nu fnös han lätt.

"Ja, men jag är minsann prefekt jag! Var Shiner någonsin prefekt? Nej. Jag tror vi båda vet vem som kommer lösa det här mysteriet först."

Skyler räckte ut tungan åt honom när han gick, sedan återvände hon snabbt till boken. Det första hon fick syn på var en bild av en daggmask. Äntligen!

* * *

"Jag vet inte vart eleverna har tagit vägen, men jag kan ha en aning om orsakerna till att de har försvunnit", sade Lupin när de båda männen satt sig ner på kontoret. Raymond nickade intresserat. Äntligen började de komma någonvart!

"Men…" fortsatte Lupin, lite förläget. "Jag är rädd att jag inte kan förtälla alltför mycket. De ville hålla det hemligt och jag fick veta det i förtroende. Det känns fel att berätta."

Raymond kände sig irriterad. I och för sig hade han själv anförtrott sig åt Remus Lupin en gång i tiden och han hade inte velat att Lupin skulle gå och sprida det han sagt vidare. Men det här var ju allvarligt, två elever var spårlöst försvunna! Han kände sig lite besviken.

"Jag förstår…" sade han tvekande. "Men det vore bra om jag fick veta så mycket som möjligt. Eleverna kan vara i fara!"

"Unga miss Hiltons kusin, Susie Rodriguez, befann sig här utanför en dag", fortsatte Lupin som om han inget hört. "Hon hade lyssnat på allt vi sagt. Dagen efter blev David Ellroy, mr McDougals bästa vän, förvandlad till en daggmask. Av vem vet jag inte, men bevisen mot miss Rodriguez är ganska starka"

Raymond antecknade flitigt i minnet.

"Ja… för sedan blev miss Rodriguez förvandlad till en daggmask hon också."

"Av vem då?" Raymond satt andlös.

"Av mr McDougal själv. Han ville väl hämnas sin vän antar jag, han blev föresten hemskickad på grund av den incidenten. Nu vet jag inte säkert om det var miss Rodriguez som låg bakom den första daggmaskförvandlingen men det verkar som det."

"Mm", höll Raymond med. "Men det var en tredje daggmask också? Någon fransman har jag för mig att Skyler nämnde."

"Miss Skyler Westlake från Ravenclaw? En bedårande men mycket underlig flicka. Så ni känner varandra? Ja, i alla fall var det en tredje daggmaskförvandling som du sa. Den skedde senare, efter att mr McDougal blivit hemskickad. Vem som låg bakom den vet jag inte. Offret var i alla fall en utbytesstudent från Beauxbaton vid namn Pierre L'amour, som för övrigt var miss Hiltons fästman."

"Vad var det sista ni hörde av de försvunna?" frågade Raymond.

"Av mr McDougal var det ingen som hörde ifrån sen att han blivit hemskickad. Men vi kollade med han föräldrar som är mugglare och han hade bara varit hemma några dagar och sen gett sig av igen. Mugglarpolisen är inkopplad men de har inte heller fått upp något spår. Och vad miss Hilton bekräftar så är hon… död."

"DÖD!!" nästan skrek Raymond. "Varför har ingen sagt nåt om det!?"

Lupin suckade lätt.

"Eleverna vet inget om det, bara vi lärare. Men vi vill inte sprida det för mycket eftersom hennes lik försvann. Inte ens hennes fäder vet om det."

"Fäder?"

"Ja, hon har två pappor. Båda är mycket mäktiga fullblodstrollkarlar. Edward och Karl Gustaf Hilton om du har hört talas om dem?"

Raymond hade hört talas om dem. Näst efter familjen Malfoy var familjen Hilton den mäktigaste trollkarlsfamiljen, med enbart fullblodstrollkarlar och häxor i släkten.

"Och det är inget mer du känner för att berätta?" sade han i hopp om att få klämma Lupin på några sista upplysningar. Lupin log bara svagt till svar.

"Hör av dig i så fall" avslutade Raymond och lämnade rummet. Han hade sina aningar, och han var också säker på att Lupin skulle berätta mer för honom när tiden var mogen.

* * *

Skyler darrade nervöst, där hon stod utanför trolldryckslärarens dörr. Hon visade en stor respekt för Severus Snape och hon tyckte inte illa om honom som de flesta andra av eleverna. Han var häftig, men det hindrade henne inte för att vara rädd för honom. Försiktigt knackade hon på dörren. Det gick några sekunder, sedan öppnades den sakta.

"Ja?"

Professor Snapes bittra ansikte tittade ner på henne.

"Goddag professorn!" sade hon och tittade honom stadigt i ögonen. "Jag skulle vilja fråga dig om ett par saker."

"Jag sade ju att jag inte skulle ge er några ledtrådar angående läxan!" muttrade Snape och började stänga dörren igen, men Skyler var snabb och trängde sig emellan. Hon fick en mycket irriterad blick.

"Det handlar inte om det!" sade hon snabbt. "Men jag läste just att enda sättet att förvandla någon till daggmask är genom en trolldryck! Eftersom elever på skolan nyligen varit drabbade av det tänkte jag att du kanske visste något om det!"

Snape himlade med ögonen.

"Så miss Westlake har börjat leka detektiv igen? Jag antar att det inte går så bra, nu när du inte mr Shiner är här och kan hjälpa dig?"

"Men det är han!" svarade Skyler. "Så vi kommer lösa det här fallet på nolltid!"

"Kom in då" sade Snape snabbt.

Skyler log. Det var inte ofta Snape hade favoritelever som inte var Slytherinare, men Raymond Shiner var ett undantag. Snape tyckte mycket om Raymond Shiner.

* * *

En som däremot inte tyckte om Raymond Shiner var Tom Branston. Han klev demonstrerande fram genom korridoren. Hans prefektuppdrag var slut för dagen, och nu var han ännu mer besluten om att lösa mysteriet. Han kunde inte låta Raymond Shiner lösa det före honom! Plötsligt stannade han. Han såg hur Raymond lämnade professor Lupin kontor med ett leende på läpparna. Han hade utan tvekan fått reda på något! Han kände hur ilskan steg i kroppen när han mindes hur Lupin vägrat berätta något för honom dagen innan. Tom glömde all värdighet för en stund och sprang fram till Raymond.

"Shiner! Vad fick du veta av Lupin!?"

Raymond vände sig om med ett stillsamt ansiktsuttryck i det bleka ansiktet.

"Åh, hejsan Branston. Allt", sade han lätt. "Han berättade allting. In i minsta detalj."

Sedan vände han sig om och gick därifrån.

"Shiner! Jag kräver att du berättar för mig vad han sa! Shiner!"

Men Raymond Shiner låtsades inte höra.

"Din lilla ljugpotta!" mumlade Tom för sig själv. Han visste att Raymond ljög. Visst stod Raymond och Lupin varandra nära, men Lupin svek aldrig ett förtroende om det inte var absolut nödvändigt. Men det tänkte Tom förhindra. Fick inte han veta, skulle inte Shiner få veta heller, det var ett som var säkert. Han famlade efter trollstaven i fickan och började smyga mot Lupins kontor.

* * *

Raymond och Skyler träffades inte förrän senare på eftermiddagen då de redogjorde vad de kommit fram till. Raymond berättade allting som Lupin sagt. Skyler var lika förvånad över Rachel Hiltons död som han var.

"Men jag tror inte hon är död", sade Raymond begrundande. "Jag drar aldrig den slutsatsen innan något lik funnits och det har det inte gjort än i det här fallet."

"Sa han inget mer?" undrade Skyler.

"Nej", sade Raymond och rynkade pannan. "Men jag känner honom, jag är säker på att han berättar resten i morgon. Hur gick det för dig idag då, assistent Westlake?"

"Jag kom faktiskt fram till en hel del", sade Skyler stolt.

"Jaså?"

"Att förvandla någon till daggmask kan bara göras genom en trolldryck, så kallat lumbricuselixir. Och jag vet exakt vem som blandade till det! Gissa!" Hon fnittrade och log retsamt.

"Snape", gissade Raymond uttråkat. Skylers leende slocknade.

"Du kunde i alla fall ha låtsas gissa fel några gånger", tyckte hon. "Det gjorde du jämt förr!"

"Sorry", sade Raymond bara. "Så Professor Snape blandade till tre elixir och delade ut?"

"Nej, bara ett. Det hade han gett till Susie Rodriguez."

"Jag kan gissa att Susie använde lite av det till att förvandla David. Sedan när Julian McDougal kom för att hämnas fick han tag på Susies flaska och använde det mot henne. Låter det rimligt, assistent Westlake?"

"Mycket rimligt!" instämde Skyler. "Men L'amours förvandling då? Vem låg bakom den?"

"Jag har mina aningar", sade Raymond. Men jag vill inte säga något förrän jag har pratat mer med Lupin i morgon. Nu tror jag att jag behöver sova en stund."

"McGonagall hälsar att hon har gjort i ordning ett gästrum åt dig", sade Skyler och började samla ihop sina anteckningar. Till skillnad från Raymond kunde hon inte hålla reda på allt i huvudet. "God natt då."

"God natt."

* * *

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om", sade Lupin lugnt. Det var nästa dag, och han och Raymond satt åter på kontoret i färd med ett nytt förhör. Eller det vill säga… ett försök till förhör.

"Men det vi pratade om igår?" envisades Raymond.

"Ursäkta Raymond, jag är glad över att du kommer och besöker mig såhär. Jag tycker om dig. Men jag vet allvarligt talat inte vad du pratar om?"

Raymond började få onda aningar. Han kom med ens att tänka på Tom Branston.

"Fick du besök av Tom Branston igår?" försökte han.

"Nej, jag minns bara att jag satt här inne på kontore… vänta lite… tror du att jag kan ha fått en glömskeförtrollning över mig? För nu när du nämner det så…."

"Branston!" svor Raymond. "Jag är ledsen professorn, men jag måste gå."

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte kan hjälpa dig", sade Lupin och ställde sig upp. Han lät uppriktigt ledsen. Raymond log milt och plötsligt fick han ett infall. Han kollade så att dörren till kontoret var ordentligt stängd, sedan gick han fram till Lupin och höll om honom hårt.

"Jag ska lösa det här fallet!" lovade han.

* * *

Raymond ägnade resten av eftermiddagen till att försöka förhöra de andra lärarna, men ingen visste särskilt mycket om själva mysteriet. Däremot fick han reda på en hel del om de inblandade, dessutom stötte han på Rachels husalf som bekräftade några av hans teorier och dessutom gav honom en tillskrynklad liten lapp. Tillslut tyckte han att han hade tillräckligt med stoff för att diskutera sina teorier med Skyler. Skyler hade i sin tur något viktigt att berätta hade hon sagt. De satte sig utomhus i kvällssolen, under ett träd intill sjön.

"Rachel Hilton gick i Slytherin, inte sant? Och Julian McDougal i Hufflepuff?"

Skyler nickade.

"Remus Lupin sade att 'de' ville hålla det hemligt. Han uppgav också att en av 'dem' var McDougal. Så låt oss anta att Hilton också ingick där, och att de två gick tillsammans till Lupin för att anförtro sig?"

Skyler nickade igen. Hon älskade att lyssna på Raymonds teorier. Raymond fortsatte:

"Susie Rodriguez råkade en dag snappa upp ett av deras samtal. Hon är också från Slytherin och dessutom Rachels kusin. Antagligen ville Rachel och Julian hålla sitt förhållande hemligt med tanke på att Rachels släkt hatar mugglare och Julians föräldrar är – just det – mugglare."

"Ja, det hörde jag igår! Hennes pappor var här och de verkade väldigt hatiska mot mugglare. Jag tänkte inte på det då, men nu när du säger det börjar bitarna falla på plats"

"Just det. Susie ville visa att hon anade vad de höll på med och hennes sätt att visa det var att ge sig på Julians bästa vän David. Hon bad Snape om elixir. Sedan hämnades Julian genom att ta Susies kvarvarande elixir och förvandla Susie. Det kom vi fram till igår. Julian blev upptäckt av lärarna och blev hemskickad på grund av händelsen."

"Jag pratade med min flickvän som går i Slytherin idag", berättade Skyler. "Mary Ju-Yeon heter hon. Hon berättade att Rachels föräldrar hade bestämt att Rachel skulle gifta sig med Pierre L'amour, Beauxbaton-studenten du vet? Han är visst av ett väldig fin, franskt fullblodssläkt."

"Jo, Lupin sade något om att Rachel och han var förlovade. Det var därför jag först förkastade tanken på att hon och Julian skulle ha varit ett par."

"Iallfall", fortsatte Skyler, lite irriterad över att ha blivit avbruten, "eftersom mr och mr Hilton är väldigt måna om att inte beblandas med mugglarsläkt tyckte de att det var bäst att passa på. Det blir svårare och svårare att hitta en fullblodsgemål. De såg Pierre som ett bra kap och eftersom Pierre var mycket eftertraktad i hemlandet ville de få bröllopet avklarat så fort som möjligt. Men dagen innan bröllopet dog Rachel."

"Ja, just det förstår jag inte riktigt", menade Raymond. "Har du någon teori?"

"Faktiskt så har jag sanningen", sade Skyler och log. Hon njöt över att hon för en gångs skull satt inne med mer fakta än Raymond.

"Berätta!" bad Raymond med barnslig iver.

"Jag tog reda på lite fakta om mystiska dödsfall i magisk historia och sånt. Och en sak fångade min uppmärksamhet. Det finns ett elixir som gör en skendöd! Så jag sökte upp Snape igen, och han var väldigt svår att få bukt med men tillslut lyckades jag lirka ur honom sanningen med hjälp av lite Veritaserum."

"Fy vad lågt!" log Raymond retsamt. "Fusk!"

"Tyst nu!" skrattade Skyler och viftade avvärjande med handen. "Han erkände hur som helst att han gett en flaska just sådant skendödselixir till just en ung dam vid namn Rachel Hilton."

Raymond Shiner satt förstummad och stirrade på henne.

"Du är otrolig!"

"Tack, assistent Shiner. Nu ber jag dig att fortsätta med din teori utifrån vad jag har sagt."

"Mmhpf, _assistent_!" fnös Raymond, låtsad förnärmad. "Ja, men det förklarar ju en hel del. Till exempel lappen jag fick av Rachels husalf. Det är ett kodat meddelande från Rachel till Julian att hon vill att han ska komma och hämta henne så de kan fly tillsammans. Antagligen skickat med uggla, med tanke på hur lappen ser ut. Julian kom för att hämta henne hemma vid familjen Hiltons slott, men där väntade Pierre. Pierre hade sett Rachel ta drycken men när han försökt förklara för sina blivande svärfäder hade de utgått från att han blivit galen av sorg och avfärdat hans vittnesmål som meningslöst babbel. Pierre blev arg och väntade på Julian med trollstaven i högsta hugg för att döda honom. Men Julian var snabbare – han hade fortfarande kvar lite av elixiret så han lyckades tvinga i Pierre det."

"Så det var Julian som låg bakom den tredje daggmaskförvandlingen också!?"

Skyler var överväldigad av beundran.

"Yup" svarade Raymond självsäkert. "Sedan gick han in i Rachels rum där hon låg på sin dödsbädd och tog henne med sig. Nu har hon antagligen vaknat ur sin 'död' och de två lever lyckliga någonstans, med stor sannolikhet i mugglarvärlden. Fallet avslutat!"

"Du är bäst, detektiv Shiner!"

"Elementärt, min käre Westlake."

"Löjligt", sade en tredje röst. Raymond och Skyler vände sig om, och såg ingen mindre än Tom Branston med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

* * *

Tre veckor senare satt Raymond Shiner och Skyler Westlake på ett café mitt i London. Skyler hade sommarlov från Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom, och Raymond hade sagt upp sig från sitt jobb på ministeriet och jobbade nu som detektiv åt en mugglarbyrå.

"Vad trevligt att du ringde, det var så länge sedan vi träffades!" log Raymond.

"Ja… tre år sedan är det väl?" sade Skyler.

De pratade och umgicks som de gamla vänner de var hela dagen. När kvällen kom och de skulle skiljas åt lovade de att de skulle träffas oftare.

"Vem vet, det kanske dyker upp nåt mysterium vi kan lösa, precis som förr!" sade Skyler hoppfullt och log brett. "Deckarduon Shiner och Westlake!"

"Ja", sade Raymond drömmande, men han fick snabbt ett bittert uttryck i ansiktet. "På tal om mysterier, jag läste i the Daily Prophet att Tom Branston – den där jobbiga prefekten du vet – nyligen hade löst ett fall. Nåt om ett försvinnande kärlekspar och elever som förvandlade varandra till daggmaskar. Han lade visst fram nån teori som visade sig vara så nära sanningen man kunde komma. Det är skrattretande, det är nästan så man tror att han har fuskat."

"Synd att inte _vi_ visste om det mysteriet", sade Skyler Westlake. "Vi skulle ha löst det lätt."

"Ja", instämde Raymond Shiner och tittade mot solnedgången. "Det skulle vi."'

* * *

- T H E E N D -


End file.
